Carmen Ortiz
miniatur|Carmen Ortiz Carmen Ortiz (* 1986 in South Bohan, Liberty City) ist eine mögliche Freundin von Niko Bellic aus Grand Theft Auto IV. Das erste Mal kommt sie in einer Zwischensequenz zur Mission Blow your Cover vor, in der sie vor Elizabeta Torres tanzt. In Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned kommt Carmen in der Mission Buyer’s Market vor. In Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony erfährt man dass Carmen Beziehungen mit Luis Fernando Lopez, Henrique Bardas und Armando Torres hatte. Persönlichkeit Sie arbeitet als Krankenschwester im Bohan Medical & Dental Center und steht auf gutes Aussehen, in erster Linie aber auf sich selbst. Sie erscheint bei den Dates immer sehr aufgedonnert und erzählt von ihrem schlecht bezahlten Job, ihren chirurgisch aufgepeppten Brüsten und weitreichenden Plänen. Außerdem kann sie sich ein Familienleben mit Mann und Kind nicht vorstellen, Niko versucht sie bei jedem Date umzustimmen, aber sie will lieber feiern und Sex, anstatt sich eine Familie zuzulegen. Sie redet über sich in der dritten Person, das heißt, sie sagt nicht: „Ich habe gestern...“, sondern „Carmen hat gestern...“ Außerdem ist Carmen eine Person, „die verrückt nach Sex ist“. Egal, wie ihr euch benehmt, sie wird euch jedes Mal den Eintritt in ihre Wohnung erlauben. Niko kann sich mit ihr zunächst via Internet über ein Dating-Portal verabreden: Ihr Nick ist „SoBoHoe“ (die Abkürzung für „South-Bohan-Nutte”). Verabredungen sind indes erst dann sinnvoll, wenn sich Niko nach der Mission Blow your Cover in Algonquin respektabel einkleiden kann, wofür Perseus am besten geeignet ist. Einer ihrer Träume ist eine Wohnung in Middle Park West, Algonquin, die sie jedoch aufgrund der hohen Kosten nicht selbst finanzieren kann. Auf ihre Bitte, Niko solle ihr eine solche Wohnung besorgen und habe sie danach exklusiv für sich selbst, geht er nicht ein. Aktivitäten Diese Aktivitäten macht Carmen am liebsten: * Trinken * Darts * Stripclub * Kabarett * Comedy-Club Belohnung Wenn Niko seine Sympathiewerte bei Carmen gegen 100 Prozent gesteigert hat, kann er sie fortan anrufen, um seine lädierte Gesundheit durch ihre Fachtipps wiederherstellen zu lassen. Ruft er indes mehrfach an, lässt sie ihn abblitzen, weil sie (mit anderen Kerlen) „Besseres zu tun“ hat und er sich generell zu wenig um sie kümmert. Ihre Gesundheitstipps sind echt der Hammer, entweder rät sie ihm, „auf die Wunden zu drücken“ oder auch dazu, sich auszuruhen. Aber immerhin, wenn es hilft? Niko jedenfalls vertraut auf ihre Tipps, und da es ihm anschließend erheblich besser geht, können sie so falsch nicht gewesen sein. Vermutlich aber hält sie Sex für die beste Medizin, denn am Ende des jeweiligen Gesprächs verspricht sie Niko, sich später richtig um ihn zu kümmern. Kleidung Modo und Perseus stehen ihrer Meinung nach Niko besonders, das einfache russische Outfit hingegen gar nicht. Bevorzugte Fahrzeuge Carmen mag es nicht nur, wenn Niko teure Kleidung trägt, sondern auch, wenn er höherwertige Autos fährt, wie zum Beispiel Comet, Sultan RS oder Infernus. Dementsprechend kann sie Fahrzeuge wie Marbelle, Dilettante, Stratum und Merit gar nicht leiden. Polizeiakte *'Name:' Ortiz, Carmen *'Alter:' 22 *'Geburtsort:' South Bohan, Liberty City *'Zugehörigkeit:' keine Angabe *'Vorstrafen:' **2006 – Erregung öffentlichen Ärgernisses – in eindeutiger Körperhaltung mit einem Mann im Auto verhaftet *'Notizen:' **Gilt als Nymphomanin. Profil auf love-meet.net miniatur|SoboHoes Profilbild Name: SoboHoe Alter: 23 Ort: Bohan Job: Krankenschwester Sexualität: Freigeist Körperbau: Der beste Körper, den ihr je zu sehen bekommen werdet. Über mich: Momentan ist Carmen Krankenschwester, aber sie hat noch so viel mehr drauf. Sie wird mal Schauspielerin, Model oder etwas Ähnliches. Auf jeden Fall berühmt. Wer weiß schon, was passieren wird, aber Carmen ist ’ne große Nummer. Wenn du ein heißer Chico bist, dann ist Carmen die Richtige für dich. Steht auf: Carmen sieht gern gut aus. Sie arbeitet hart für ihr Aussehen – es war nicht billig, einen solchen Arsch und solche Zähne zu kriegen. Sie hat Geld für sich und damit auch für dich ausgegeben, daher solltest du was springen lassen, wenn ihr ausgeht. Sie mag alle Männer, solange sie sie wie eine Prinzessin behandeln. Sie hat kein Problem damit, sich im Cluckin’ Bell die Finger schmutzig zu machen oder im Stripclub eingefetteten Mädchen zuzusehen. Steht nicht auf: Carmen wird nicht gern kontrolliert, daher solltest du nicht versuchen, sie an die Leine zu legen. Als sie ein kleines Mädchen war, war ihr Papa der einzige Mann in ihrem Leben, und jetzt, da sie ein großes Mädchen ist, hat Carmen so viele Männer, wie sie will. Sie mag keine schnieken Orte und auch keine hochnäsigen Leute. Trivia *Carmens Nick ist ein Wortspiel: Dreht man SoBoHoe (kurz für „South-Bohan-Nutte”) um, kommt SoHoBoe heraus, zusammensetzt aus „Soho” ein Stadtteil New Yorks und „boe” ein Slangwort für „kopulieren“. *Ihr Vortrag und ihre Stimme erinnern streckenweise stark an den Auftritt von Rosie Perez im Film „Night on Earth“. * Während Bernie Cranes Mission Hating the Haters steht Carmen mit einem anderen Mann an einem der am Straßenrand geparkten Faggios (unabhängig davon, ob man sich gerade in einer Beziehung mit ihr befindet oder nicht). Beide rennen weg, wenn man den Faggio stiehlt. SMS-Bilder Pic Ortiz 1.png Pic Ortiz 2.png Pic Ortiz 3.png en:Carmen Ortiz es:Carmen Ortiz pl:Carmen Ortiz Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-IV-Charaktere Kategorie:The-Lost-and-Damned-Charaktere Kategorie:The-Ballad-of-Gay-Tony-Charaktere Kategorie:Freundinnen Kategorie:Ärzte Kategorie:Love-meet-Nutzer Kategorie:Anspielungen auf Film und Fernsehen